


The Part Where You Save Me

by Hexiva



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Future Syd, Unhappy Ending, Villain David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: In the end, they defeat the villain, and Syd goes to confront Legion.





	The Part Where You Save Me

_ Here's the part where you save me  
_ _ Here is the scene where you save the day  
_ _ Why can't the ending be happy?  
_ __ Why must it always resolve this way?

****Life 2: The Unhappy Ending, by Stars** **

In the end, they don’t need time travel or Farouk or any great power to defeat the monster. All they need is luck and the Choke.

Syd walks through the halls of Legion’s castle - because of course he has a castle. It looks like an MC Escher painting, crazy pieces of architecture attached at strange angles to other pieces, a patchwork of madness. With Legion’s powers gone, reality is asserting itself, and the castle is crumbling. At any moment, the whole thing could come crashing down and kill everyone inside.

Syd moves through it without fear. After all, she doesn’t really plan to walk out of here alive. 

At the center of the winding maze of bizarre hallways, there is a set of vast wooden doors, the ceiling tilted up to accommodate their size. They look warped and melted, like that drawing of a melted clock her mother had a print of. 

Syd pushes them open, and beyond them is the throne room.

Legion’s throne is empty. Syd steps towards it, on guard. This is a trick. This must be a trick. Where has he gone?

And then she sees behind the throne, where a man is cowering. He’s all sharp edges and skinny bones, his hair a mess, spilling all over his shoulders. His eyes are wide with terror, and he doesn’t look like the monster who destroyed the world.

But he is.

Syd takes her gun out of her holster, and cocks it.

“Syd,” David says, and he sounds lost and helpless. “Syd, please. Save me.”

Syd’s heart freezes in her chest, and she looks down at him - David, her sweet, broken David - and she hates herself for not expecting this. How could she have tricked herself into thinking he wasn’t the same person any more?  _ God . . .  _ even after everything, after all the blood on his hands, sitting here in the ashes of a world he’s burned to the ground . . .

He’s still David. And she still loves him.    
  
“I can’t,” Syd says, her voice flat, dead. “David, you know I can’t. I have to save the world.”

“It - it hurts,” David says. “The voices in my head, all the time, all the voices, and I have to - I have to make them  _ stop - ”  _ He cradles his head in his hands. “I was wrong, all along. I thought the voices were in my head. But they’re not. They’re in everyone else’s. And to make them stop, I have to - I have to - ” He scrapes his fingernails down his face.  _ “Help me.” _

Syd swallows, and she approaches him, slowly. She knows she doesn’t have much time. Soon his powers will be restored, and her chance will be gone. But she misses him so, so much. She sinks down on one knee. “It’s - it’s all right, David. It’ll be over soon.”

David  _ sobs.  _ “I - I can’t stop myself. Syd, I can’t - I tried, and I can’t, it’s all out of my control and  _ it hurts -  _ please. Please. Please make the noise  _ stop.” _

Syd realizes what he’s begging for. He doesn’t want her to save his life, to spare him. He wants this. He wants to die. “David . . .” There are tears on her face. She wishes he would have threatened her, blustered and mocked and gloated, acted like the monster he is. Then she could have believed that she was really the hero here. “David, I’m so sorry. I never wanted this, I never wanted any of this.”

David wipes his eyes, curls up on the ground, and looks up at her. “Me - me neither. I’m - I’m sorry, Syd. I’m sorry I ruined everything.”

She’s the hero. She is saving the world. So she deserves this - deserves a moment of weakness, just one moment, here at the end.

She leans in and kisses David, even though her skin rebels at the touch, like ants crawling, but she needs this, she needs a reminder of who they used to be.

David clings to her like a lost child, kissing back desperately, urgently.

His eyes are shut. She’s glad of that. It means he doesn’t see it when she lifts the gun, her lips still against his, puts the gun to his head, and pulls the trigger.

She walks out of the crumbling castle into a ruined world, her man’s blood on her clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this](https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/166926640033/i-cant-control-it-the-villain-said-they) prompt by the-modern-typewriter. It was also unbeta'd, because it's so short.


End file.
